Fake Plastic Trees
by Knilb17
Summary: Inspired by the song by Radiohead. Ross and Rachel have been married for two years (takes place around Season 8). Ross desperately wants children but Rachel doesn't, due to the pressure of her job and navigating their relationship. Is this conflict severe
1. How Do I Love Thee

Fake Plastic Trees: Chapter 1- How Do I Love Thee   
  
Summary: Ross and Rachel have been married for two years (this takes place around season 8). Ross desperately wants children but Rachel doesn't think she's ready to be a mother, due to the stress of work and navigating an escalating relationship.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Rachel shifted during the night, encircling Ross in her arms and laying her head on his chest. This woke him from his slumber. He gazed down at her figure sprawled over him, her nakedness only half-hidden under the twisted sheets and the moonlight shinning in from the window accenting her toned muscles and tanned skin. She was beautiful, especially so in that instance. He placed a kiss on top of her head and rested his chin there, certain now that she wasn't asleep. He loved doing this- waking in the middle of the night to find her there with him. It was like a secret rendezvous that the world would never know about. It seemed like a dream yet it only insured him that she was real- that they were real. He still had a hard time believing it, though their wedding had been over two years ago. It was amazing how much he loved this woman. Sometimes, as cliche as it sounded, he literally thought his heart might twist up in a knot and implode from the magnitude of his adoration.  
  
  
  
He wanted more than anything to magnify their love with the conception of a child, but he knew she wasn't ready. She had expressed it to him several times, by vocal and unspoken means. He didn't want to push her but he wondered if she would ever be ready. When he heard a soft moan escape her lips, he knew she was caught in that hazy space between sleep and awake. That's always what moaning in her sleep meant. He smiled at the thought of knowing something that intimate about her. He ran his fingers up and down her arms. When goose bumps formed beneath her skin, he quickly covered her in the down comforter to warm her back up. After another quick kiss on the forehead, he drifted back off to a peaceful slumber with her in his arms.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Rachel awoke to an empty bed. After collecting her thoughts, she realized that she smelled something cooking in the kitchen and heard the ruckus of pots and pans. She wondered what he was up to this morning. Wrapping herself in a white robe, she padded slowly to the kitchen.   
  
Rachel: Hey you, what gives? Some of us like to sleep in on Saturdays.   
  
Ross slid across the room and wrapped his arms around her waste, planting a soft but firm kiss on her lips.   
  
Ross: I was just making breakfast.   
  
This earned him a cocked eyebrow and a doubtful expression.   
  
Rachel: You've never made pancakes in your life.   
  
Ross: Can't blame a guy for trying.   
  
She smiled and kissed him again before sitting down at the table and picking up the paper.   
  
Rachel: Do we have any plans for today?  
  
Ross: I don't know, it depends on what you want to do. Monica and Chandler invited us to go shopping with them...but that might be kind of weird. You know how Monica gets when she's shopping, especially with Chandler.   
  
Rachel: Yeah, why don't we try to steer clear of that landmine, if at all possible.   
  
Ross: Alright, we could always go shopping alone.   
  
Rachel: I don't know, I've actually got this really huge product report that I've got to finish my tomorrow.   
  
Ross: Seriously? I was really looking forward to spending today with you, too.  
  
Rachel: Okay, well, let's just make sure we're done by this evening. That'll give me enough time to finish it for tomorrow.   
  
Ross: Okay, but now let's just enjoy this FABULOUS breakfast that I've prepared for us.   
  
Ross set the plate on the table to reveal 5 or 6 very burnt, very pathetic pancakes. They both stared at the plate.   
  
Ross: Eh, I gave it a shot.   
  
Rachel: Breakfast out?  
  
Ross: Just let me grab my coat.   
  
End of Chapter 1. To Be Continued... 


	2. It Wears Her Down

Fake Plastic Trees- Chapter 2: It Wears Her Out  
  
Summary: "And if I could be who you wanted, if I could be who you wanted, all the time, all the time."  
  
Rating: PG  
  
He had come to treasure these everyday events that most people tend to take for granted. These things like snuggling in bed and watching TV- they had become sacred to him just because they did them together. Simple things like being able to running his fingers through her hair or feel her hand casually resting on his leg still had the capacity to break him right then and there, to melt him, to shatter him. It was mostly likely, he pondered, because those privileges had been given to him and then revoked so many times in the past. The thought that, now, she was his forever still gave him butterflies.   
  
The only thing that could possibly bring them closer was the one thing she didn't know if she could give him. It scared her and that scared him. He hated bringing it up because it usually resulted in a fight and he hated fighting with her. He especially hated this fight. It made him feel so selfish. He knew it was the ultimate gift but he wasn't sure if it was a gift he wanted to give or receive. How would she perceive it? Maybe if he brought it up just once more, making it clear that he wanted it for both of them and not just for himself, maybe then it would work.   
  
[Scene: Ross and Rachel are watching a movie. She's laying with her head on his lap and his fingers are playing with the bottom of her shirt and her stomach.]  
  
Ross: You're so pretty.   
  
Rachel (giggling): And you're so weird.   
  
Ross: You married me.   
  
Rachel: Yeah, but don't tell my boyfriend. He'll get really jealous.   
  
At that, Ross picked up a pillow from beside him and playfully hit her with it. He grabbed her and began tickling, causing her to squirm in his arms. He wrapped his arms tighter around her so she couldn't get loose. Finally, after both of them were tired out, they just laid there laughing and catching their breath.  
  
Ross: Rach?  
  
Rachel: Yah?  
  
Ross: I could take him, right?  
  
Rachel: Who?  
  
Ross: Your boyfriend.  
  
Rachel: Any day of the week, honey.   
  
After moments of silence passed, Ross decided it would be a good time to initiate the conversation. They were both in cheerful, playful moods. What could go wrong? Besides, she was still in his arms and he was now gently rubbing her neck. How mad at him could she really get?  
  
Ross: Rach, can we talk about something.   
  
Rachel: That depends...What is it?  
  
Ross: Just something I've been thinking about a lot lately. It's pretty important to me...I think you know what it is.   
  
Rachel (suddenly serious): Ross...Why do we always have to have this same conversation? Why can't you just respect that I can't do this right now?  
  
Ross: Because I know you can, Rach! You'd be such a great mother! That's why I want it so badly, because I know we'd be great at it and we'd love it!  
  
Rachel: People don't just go making this decision because they think it'd be fun! At least, people SHOULDN'T make this decision based on things like that! Look...(calming her voice) I really don't want to fight about this. The bottom line is that it takes two people to make this particular commitment and exactly one half of that party does not agree. There's really nothing you can do that will change my mind.   
  
He just starred at her, unsure of what to say. When she turned to leave the room, he knew he couldn't let it end like this.   
  
Ross: Why are you so scared?  
  
Rachel: Scared? Is that what you think this is about? It shouldn't surprise me, really. Isn't that your excuse for everything decision I make that you don't agree with? "Oh, that's just classic Rachel- immature and naive, unable to think of anyone but herself." Go ahead and think that all you want, Ross, but it's not going to change my mind!  
  
Ross: If you're not scared, then what is it?!  
  
Rachel: How many times are we going to have this conversation? How many times have you asked me that very same question? How many times have I answered it? I told you, things are already stressful enough right now! I'm finally starting to get into the swing of things at work in my new position and we always said we were going to travel before settling down. I mean, how do I even know I want to raise kids here? Maybe I don't want to live in New York at all! I hate having decision made for me, Ross, and you should know that better than anyone!  
  
Ross: I'm not making the decision FOR you, I'm just wondering why you're so against it! It worries me, Rachel! We've been married for two years and not only do you not want it, you're actually AGAINST it! I mean, are you EVER going to be ready for children?   
  
Rachel: What if I'm not? What then, huh? Another divorce to add to the pile?   
  
That one stung. Now she was just trying to hurt him. He had only seen her this angry and defensive less than a handful of times during their relationship. This was about more than she was letting on. He decided to let the comment go, though he couldn't hide the obvious pain it had caused him.   
  
Ross: You know I would never end what we have for anything.   
  
Rachel: Do I? Because I'm starting to think this means more to you than I do.   
  
Ross (sincerely and calmly): Nothing means more to me than you do.   
  
Rachel: Oh yeah? Then what if I never DO want to have kids, Ross?   
  
Ross (carefully): I would be devastated.   
  
Rachel: Why?  
  
Ross: Because sometimes I think I might love you too much and I think it's a damn shame that a child might miss the opportunity to grow up in a household like that when there are so many who never get to grow up at all.   
  
This catches Rachel off guard. She wasn't expecting that. She had wanted him to spit some cocky, condescending remark back in her face that would justify the speech she was already concocting in her head. Instead, she was rendered speechless.   
  
Rachel: I'm sorry I can't be who you want right now.   
  
Ross: It doesn't matter, when you're always going to be the only one I need.   
  
End of Chapter 2. To Be Continued... 


	3. Broken Man

Fake Plastic Trees: Chapter- Broken Man  
  
Summary: "She lives with a broken man, a cracked polystyrene man, who just crumbles and burns."  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
She hated seeing him like this, especially when he didn't know she was watching him. She felt like she was viewing the death of a helpless animal. It was the simple things that really got to her, like coming home from work and finding him asleep on the couch with a picture of them on their wedding day, or listening to music in the bedroom by himself. He was secluding himself from her and she hated it. It made her feel guilty and tense every time they actually DID talk. It had been weeks since "the incident" and she could only recall perhaps 5 conversations that had taken place between them since. The most heart-wrenching thing was knowing that it was all her fault and that she couldn't do anything about it.   
  
At first, his reaction had angered her. She deemed his behavior childish and didn't understand why he couldn't just "be a man". She might have even asked him that once, actually, and this realization made her furious with herself. She knew that as frustrated as she was with the situation, he was probably even more so. This was one of the defining milestones of a relationship- if they could make it past this dilemma, they were probably home free. It was a tough situation to navigate, though, because it was hard to express to him how unprepared she felt without making him feel like she was unprepared for their relationship as well. Obviously, judging from his late night sob sessions with their wedding album, that's the opinion he currently held. She wanted desperately, more so than anything else, to make things right between them. She knew they could work through anything together and that this was just one more hurtle they were going to have to cross. Tonight would be the night. Even if it resulted in another showdown, she was going to break through to him. She had to.  
  
[Scene: Ross and Rachel's Apartment. Ross is on the couch and Rachel comes out of the back bedroom. He doesn't notice her presence at first but looks at her when she sits down next to him.]  
  
Rachel: Hey.   
  
Ross: Hi.   
  
Rachel: Can we talk?  
  
Ross (pretending to read his book): About what?  
  
Rachel: Let's not pretend we don't know, okay?  
  
At this, Ross looked at her sincerely for the first time in days. He looked at her as if he was actually seeing her and not just a conflict.   
  
Ross: Okay.   
  
Rachel: Ross...Why is it that you think I don't want to have kids?  
  
Ross: You already told me. It's because...  
  
Rachel: That's not what I asked.   
  
Ross (after a moment): Because you don't have enough faith in our relationship.   
  
She had been expecting something like that but it stung to actually hear the words.   
  
Rachel: Is that really what you think?  
  
Ross: Yes.   
  
Rachel: Do you want to know the truth?  
  
Ross: Yes.   
  
Rachel: Honestly...I am a little scared, and NOT because I don't love you.   
  
Ross: Then why?  
  
Rachel: I've just...I've never known a married couple who had kids and...stayed happy afterwards.   
  
Ross: What do you mean, "stayed happy"?  
  
Rachel: I mean, think about how we are now. We can do whatever we want, whenever we want. We can be spontaneous and young and in love, and we can afford to be all of those things because we're only living for ourselves. I know it's selfish...but I waited for so long to be with you, I don't want our time together to be over before it begins.  
  
Ross: Rach, if you've never met a couple who could remain happy after having children, you've never met a couple who stood a chance from the beginning. We do...we will. I know it's hard to understand because you've never witnessed it and that scares you...but the best things in life are the things that require a little risk.   
  
Rachel: I agree. I guess I just feel like this is one of the few things that isn't worth messing up if you take the risk and it ends up being the wrong decision. I've always known that when I had kids, it would be 1) with someone I loved and 2) at a time in my life when I thought it was appropriate. Number one's been marked off for about 5 years...but number 2 is what makes it scary. Aren't you even the least bit afraid we'll screw up?  
  
Ross: No.   
  
Rachel: How can you possibly be so sure?  
  
Ross (taking her hand): Because I know you...and I know us...and that makes it impossible for us to mess up.   
  
At this, Rachel could feel the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall. How could she ever stay mad at this man? Damn him. Damn him for always knowing what to say and exactly how to say it. It made it nearly impossible for her to argue her point.   
  
Ross: I have to tell you Rachel, but allow me to let you in on a little secret. Nobody knows when it's the right time. Everyone else who's ever had a baby since the beginning of time has felt the exact same way we're feeling. All of them. They were all scared and anxious and unsure, but you know what?  
  
Rachel: What?  
  
Ross: Those same people are the ones who's children grew up to be scientists and doctors and lawyers. They were scared shitless, just like us, but they made it...and those are the couples you've never met. Those are the ones like us- the ones who loved each other enough. And if that isn't enough to convince you, I don't know what is.   
  
Okay, it was official, she was definitely crying now.   
  
Rachel: Ross?  
  
Ross: Yeah?  
  
Rachel: I think you just convinced me.   
  
End of Chapter 3. To Be Continued.   
  
*Note: Someone had requested longer chapters. I really wish I could fulfill that expectation but, unfortunately, I'm a college student and that proves to take up a LOT of my time. I can't usually update the chapters until around midnight and I'm so exhausted by then that I'm lucky I can even form coherent sentences. Please bare with me. I promise the content of the story will not suffer, but you may have to wait longer to get it in it's entirety. Thank you. 


	4. The Announcement

Fake Plastic Trees: Chapter 4- The Announcement  
  
Summary: Let's let the friends in on the secret (Note: This chapter's more light-hearted than it's predecessors.)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
The morning after Rachel made her decision, they decided to let everyone know. They both tried to contain their excitement, but found it impossible. Especially Ross. He had been smiling all morning. Judging from the way he was acting, one would think she had just announced she was pregnant, not just that she was willing to give it a go. He had been bouncing around the apartment all morning, grinning from ear to ear and humming to himself. Rachel adored it. She loved how happy he was about it. Once she changed her mind, she couldn't believe that she hadn't done it sooner. There were so many women in the world who would give their right arm to have a husband as invested and passionate as Ross.   
  
[Scene: Monica and Chandler's. Everyone is there besides Ross and Rachel. Joey, Phoebe and Chandler are watching TV and Monica's doing something in the kitchen. Ross and Rachel enter.]  
  
Everyone: Hey!  
  
Ross: Hi. We've sort of got some news.   
  
Joey: You're eloping!?   
  
Ross: Already married, Joe.   
  
Joey: Oh, that's right, sorry, I forget sometimes.   
  
Phoebe: Come on, what is it?  
  
Monica: Wait, let me guess! Ross got a promotion!  
  
Rachel: No.   
  
Monica (a little worried): You guys are moving?  
  
Ross: Definitely not.   
  
Monica: How about...  
  
Rachel: Oh my God, Monica, just let us talk!  
  
They walk around the room so that they're positioned in front of the TV and everyone can see them. They're both obviously very excited but Rachel's the one who finally comes out with it.   
  
Rachel: Well, we sort of decided last night that...we're going to have a baby!  
  
Everyone: Oh my God! That's great! Yay!  
  
Chandler: Now, when you say "decided", do you mean agreed on or accidentally insured?   
  
Monica: Don't listen to him, he's just mad because this means I'm not going to leave him alone about having one for at least the next 9 months.   
  
Chandler: Good Lord, it's already started.   
  
Phoebe: Have you come up with names?   
  
Ross: No, we haven't really agreed on anything other than that we want to do this.   
  
Joey: Which had you rather have, a boy or a girl?  
  
Ross: A girl.   
  
Rachel (a little surprised): Really?  
  
Ross: Well, yeah. I mean, I already have a son and I think it'd be kind of fun to spoil her. You know, carry her around on my shoulders and dress her up in cute little dresses with bows.   
  
Phoebe: Yeah, then maybe Rachel can drive her to her kickboxing classes so she doesn't get beaten up on the playground for being "bow girl".   
  
Chandler (jumps up): Look, they only called me that ONCE! It wasn't even a bow, it was a string! (realizes everyone's staring at him and sits back down).   
  
Monica: Gosh, this is so exciting!  
  
Joey: I know! I can't believe you guys are going to be parents!   
  
Rachel: I know, and I wasn't so sure about it at first, but then Ross made me realize that there's really no reason not to, you know? I mean, we're married, we're pretty well-off and we're not panning on going anywhere anytime soon. It's the perfect time.   
  
Ross: Wow, you sure have changed your tune since last night.   
  
Rachel (sweetly): Yeah, well, it was all because of you.   
  
[Scene: Ross and Rachel's. They walk through in the door together, laughing and holding hands.]  
  
Rachel: Wow, I'm so glad we told them. It's such a great feeling- like it's really going to happen now.   
  
Ross smiled and moved in front of her, setting his hands low on her waste.  
  
Ross: Yeah, and, you know, making it "really happen" is the most fun part.   
  
He lowered his mouth from her ear to her neck, placing soft kisses there and rubbing his hands up and down her back. She giggled when the slight stubble on his face tickled her skin.   
  
Rachel: Don't want to waste any time, Ross?  
  
Ross (muffled): Call this a practice run.   
  
With that, he began to slowly walk her backwards toward the bedroom. She shed her coat and shoes on the way, and pulled his shirt up over his head just in time to disappear behind the door.   
  
[Scene: Ross and Rachel's bedroom. It's the middle of the night and they're both asleep on the bed. It's about a week after the events of the last scene. Rachel's wrapped protectively in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Ross slowly wakes up.]  
  
It was that time again. It happened almost every night now. It was the time during the night when he would wake for no reason. He loved it. It was like she was secretly calling him in his dreams to open up his eyes so he could admire her. He was fascinated with her- infatuated even. He loved watching her sleep more than anything else. Especially now, when he knew there was the possibility of life growing inside her. He watched her stomach rise and fall with each breath and projected to a time in the hopefully near future when they would be deciding on the final name and packing a hospital bag. In that instance, she stirred and awoke to find him staring at her. She smiled and kissed his chest.   
  
Rachel: Hi.   
  
Ross: Hi.   
  
Rachel (groggily): Whatcha doing?  
  
Ross: Watching you.   
  
Rachel: Sleep?  
  
Ross: Yes.  
  
Rachel: Why?  
  
Ross: Because you're beautiful.   
  
She smiled her big, gorgeous smiled at him and he felt his heart compress. God, it was amazing what she did to him. He laid his cool hands against her back and stroked slowly up and down, feeling her soft skin tremble slightly from their temperature. He dipped his head to her ear and nudged her with his nose.   
  
Ross: Cold?  
  
Rachel: No.   
  
Ross (smiling): Liar.   
  
He pulled the covers up tighter around her and hugged her closer to his body. She drew herself closer to him with her hands gripping tightly to the muscles of his back.   
  
Rachel: Thank you.   
  
Ross (kisses her): Welcome.   
  
Rachel (falling asleep): G'night, Baby.   
  
Ross: Goodnight.   
  
They both drifted back to sleep, the world around them insignificant while wrapped warmly and comfortably in their own little universe.   
  
End of Chapter 4. To Be Continued...  
  
(Note: I'm especially swamped right now, school wise. I've been trying to update every night, but that might not be happening for a little while. The spread between updates will most likely be between 2 or 3 days from now on. My car is having issues, as well, so I'm having to deal with the added stress of walking all over campus. Fun. Anyone, enough about my problems. Let me know what you think. Unlike most of the stories I write, I don't know where I'm going to take this one yet. If you have any ideas, you're welcome to express them. I'm open to any and all suggestions.) 


	5. Drive All Night

Fake Plastic Trees: Chapter 5- Drive All Night  
  
Summary: Title inspired by Bruce Springsteen's "Drive All Night". "I'd drive all night again, just to buy you some shoes and to taste your tender charm." It's about 6 months into the pregnancy and Ross has officially become Rachel's "right hand man".   
  
Rating: R  
  
A lot had happened in the last 6 months- almost more than either of them could even comprehend. Things had moved very quickly. Only about a week after they had made the decision to conceive, Rachel had discovered that she was pregnant. It had really not been much of a surprise, though. They had hardly left the apartment that entire week. She joked afterwards with Monica that he was trying to make up for all of the sex he didn't have in high school. Secretly, she loved it though. She knew that there was a very distinct purpose behind it all, but she thrived off of the feeling of power it gave her. The longing, passionate gazes he had sent her just beforehand had made her feel so alive and effervescent. Their sex life had NEVER been a problem, but that one week dwarfed any prior (and perhaps even future) encounters they had ever had...and now she was pregnant.   
  
It was everything she had hoped it would be and nothing that she had feared. So far, it really hadn't had much of an effect on her physically (though she knew that was most likely subject to change), and even Ross admitted that he could only detect a few minor mood swings from time-to-time (though she knew there was always the possibility that he was just pacifying her). Nevertheless, she was enjoying every moment of it, especially Ross' reaction.  
  
That morning after the night she had changed her mind was NOTHING compared to his recent enthusiasm. In 6 months, she couldn't remember seeing him frown or even break his smile once. She liked to think that she knew him better than anyone else, and if she knew anything, it was that he had always worn his heart on his sleeve. This experience had proved to be no different. He went about everything regarding her with such an intense mixture of passion, love and protectiveness that she fell in love with him all over again at the beginning of each day. Surprisingly, she hadn't grown tired of it at all. She knew he would react that way once she became pregnant and she had feared that it would become smothering; that she would have to ask him to step away. That situation had not arisen yet, however. She loved the attention and unconditional dedication he showed to her. He was doing things like leaving work early so that he would be there when she got him. He'd either had flowers delivered to her office, made her breakfast, or taken her out to dinner almost every night. Part of her knew he was outdoing himself, but she didn't want him to stop. It was so him. It was so Ross. That's what she loved about it.   
  
Over the part few days, they had begun discussing remodeling the second bedroom into a nursery. They only had roughly 3 months to finish the process, so they would have to hurry. Ross had initially insited on doing the job himself, but after a very carefully worded veto from Rachel (followed by a much needed ego massage), they agreed to hire a professional. It would be comprised of white, green and yellow since they wanted the sex to stay a surprise.   
  
[Scene: Ross and Rachel are sitting on the couch in the living room, going through catalogs of baby furniture.]  
  
Ross: What about this one?   
  
Rachel: I don't know, Oak's too heavy. I liked the Cedar better.   
  
Ross: Since when do babies care about the type of tree that was sacrificed for their bed?   
  
Rachel: Well, the baby's not going to be the one paying for it and the Cedar crib and changing table are $200 less.   
  
Ross: Good call on the Cedar.   
  
Rachel: Ohhh, look at this! Ross, how cute is this? It's a moon and stars mobile with matching pillows and sheets! I want it!  
  
Ross: For the baby or for you?   
  
She playfully smacked him in the arm and he retaliated by snatching the catalog away and moving around the couch to where she couldn't reach him.  
  
Rachel: Come on, I wasn't done! We have to figure this stuff out! I mean, we still have so many things to do. We haven't even found someone do assemble all of this for us, not to mention painters and the carpet people. Who are we going to call?  
  
Ross: Ghostbusters?   
  
Rachel (smiling): Cute.   
  
Ross: You think so? I could be a whole lot cutter if you wanted.   
  
By the crooked smile he was giving her, she had no problem understanding exactly what he meant. What had gotten into him lately? Wasn't it the WOMAN who's sex drive was supposed to increase during the third trimester? She had to admit, though, it was fun teasing him. The control she held over him still amazed her. Besides, she knew he was partly doing it so that she would have no doubts as to whether he was still attracted to her. He might have been madly in love, but he wasn't stupid. All pregnant women felt that way at one point or another and he wanted her to understand that nothing could be further from the truth.   
  
Almost tauntingly, she strolled over to where he stood behind the couch. Sliding her hands around his waste and into his back pockets, she pressed herself firmly against his chest and gazed into his eyes.   
  
Rachel: Oh yeah?  
  
He smiled and placed one hand on her back, using the other to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes.   
  
Ross: Yup.   
  
She leaned in to kiss him, but paused just before reaching his lips. When he shifted forward to capture her mouth with his, she even retreated slightly as to prolong the moment. She did this a lot. Though outwardly frustrated, he actually enjoyed it and she knew it. He knew she knew it. It was a game that they played. Finally, after a few more moments of anticipation, she pressed her lips into his and they melted together. He groaned into her mouth, pressing his hips aggressively into hers. When she tried to walk them backwards to the couch, he shook his head.   
  
Ross: Bedroom.   
  
By the time they reached the bed, they were both already completely undressed. He certainly didn't waste any time, she thought. Not that she was complaining. They made love slowly but intensely and he collapsed into her arms when it was over. Sometimes, it baffled her how strong and in charge he could be one moment and how vulnerable and unraveled the next. He had never actually told her so, but she could tell that he sometimes needed her even more than she needed him. That concept was nearly impossible for her to grasp, considering how lost and broken she knew she'd be without him, but he had been so horribly burned by so many women in the past. She was baffled at times that he had ever learned to trust women again. She was what he had laid it all on the line for, though, and that made her feel more special than he would probably ever know. Knowing that he had loved her enough to risk losing everything- even during those times when she hadn't been sure that she could do the same- made her certain that he was the only person she could ever be with. They had found each other through everything and they had saved one another. It was as simple as that.   
  
End of Chapter 4. To Be Continued...  
  
(Note: A few things: 1) If you'll notice, I make a lot of references to songs in my chapter and series titles. They seem to be of little consequence to the events of the story, I know, but upon listening to them, I think you'll feel differently. That's why I put them there- as shameless recommendations. I know, I have no shame. Seriously, though, download all of the songs that I've alluded to thus far. They're all wonderful and most of my inspiration for writing comes from music. 2) I realize that this chapter and Chapter 3 were rather frivolous and added little direction to the plot. I apologize for that, but I'm currently still deciding exactly where I want this thing to do. Until then, just try to enjoy the streams of consciousness that I throw at you. I think they're still of pretty good quality and it goes get to be rather emotionally draining to write about solely tragedy and conflict. This story, though I assure you that there will be a major conflict, will be at least a little more "touchy-feely" than my last (TOW The Walls). Excuse the rant, it's rather late. 


	6. Cyclical

Fake Plastic Trees: Chapter 6- Cyclical  
  
Summary: Eight months pregnant: enter crazy and hormonal Rachel. Ross has to be the voice of reason, but that's difficult since he's freaking out, too.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
She didn't like just throwing negative thoughts and feelings around, but he was driving her crazy. Honestly, how hard was it to leave the fucking toilet seat down? And did he HAVE to leave those wet towels on the bathroom floor when he was done showering? She was the one who had to pick them up, and that wasn't exactly a piece of cake in her condition. He was still doing the flowers at work and the breakfast in bed thing, but her reaction to it was, to say the least, not as enthused as it once was. Enough was enough. She loved him. God, she loved him, but couldn't a girl ever get a moment to herself? The cycle was the same every time. They'd get in a fight over something small and insignificant, and the fight would be directly followed by "make-up sex". It was a vicious cycle, but one that they'd gotten used to over the past few months.   
  
The worst was that fateful morning about two weeks ago when he had attempted showering with her. Rule number one for all husbands who's wives are expecting: no sex in the morning. The desire, not to mention the energy, was just not there. He had slipped in a few moments after her, obviously expecting something quite the contrary to what he got- a foot in the ass and an ear-full. When she had exited the shower, he had been sitting on the bed, still only clad in the white towel wrapped around his waste, and pouting on the edge of the bed.   
  
[Scene: Ross is sitting on the bed, hair still wet and still dressed in a towel. Rachel comes in wearing her bathrobe. She doesn't look pleased, but doesn't look angry, either. She comes to sit next to him on the bed.]  
  
Ross: So apparently you didn't tell me about this new rule.   
  
Rachel: What rule?  
  
Ross: The one where I get beaten if I touch you before noon.   
  
Rachel (sighs): That's not how I meant it.   
  
Ross: Oh, I'm sorry, you're right. I probably just misinterpreted that slap on the arm and shove out of the shower. It won't happen again.   
  
Rachel: Look, Ross, you're just going to have to understand that things are a little different right now.   
  
Ross: I understand that! It's loud and clear over here! I just didn't know "a little different" meant I wasn't allowed to touch you.   
  
Rachel: Oh, come on! Stop being such a baby about it! Sorry we can't have sex 24/7! If that's not meeting your requirements...  
  
Ross: Don't turn this into being about me wanting sex when you KNOW that's not what it's about! I just wanted to be with you! What's so wrong with that? We take showers together all the time without having sex!   
  
Rachel: Well this was one time I wanted to take a shower alone, is that okay!? Do I need to write you a note next time? "Dear Ross, please leave me alone for 5 minutes today. Thanks!"  
  
He had been more than a little taken aback by that. He had no idea that was the way she felt. He thought he was just helping her out, he didn't know he was suffocating her. He suddenly got very quite and calm.   
  
Ross: I'm sorry...I didn't know you felt that way. I'll leave you alone.   
  
He had gotten up to leave, but she stopped him.   
  
Rachel: Ross, don't go. Look, I'm sorry. I think it's sweet, all the things you're doing for me. I just don't want to feel like I can't do SOME things on my own.   
  
Ross: I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have invaded your space like that. It's just that...  
  
Rachel: What?  
  
Ross: Sometimes I see you and I just...  
  
Rachel: What?  
  
She was getting closer and closer to him every time she said it, reminding him of the night about six years ago at the beach, when she had confessed that she still loved him.   
  
Ross: Sometimes I look at you and I can't think of anything except touching you, you know? It's hard, because I know that you need your space occasionally, and I want to respect that. I just...  
  
She waited patiently for him to finish. It was apparent now that she was no longer mad- quite the opposite.   
  
Ross: I've never loved someone like this. I know that sounds strange since I've been MARRIED twice before...but I didn't need them the way I need you. It's hard to know when it's too much for you, because if it was up to me, I'd never be away from you. I'd never stop touching you. I'd never stop kissing you. Especially now.   
  
Rachel: What do you mean?  
  
Ross: I mean, you're carrying our baby. How could I NOT be attracted to you? You've never been more beautiful to me.   
  
Rachel: Ross?  
  
Ross: Yeah?  
  
Rachel: I think you just totally made up for the shower incident.   
  
Ross (smiling): Good. So I'm not sleeping on the couch tonight?  
  
Rachel (teasing): It's only 9:00 am.   
  
So there they were, a few weeks later, and the same thing was still happening. Ross messed up-Rachel yelled at him- Ross said something incredibly sweet- Rachel forgave him. It was one of their many dances, and like all the others, they had mastered it perfectly. The other 4 saw it on occasion, but would never be able to put their finger on exactly what it was that made it work between them. It was something different almost every day, but they were always in each other's arms again at the end of the day.   
  
[Scene: Ross and Rachel's. Late at night, Rachel's in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Ross walks in behind her and wraps his arms around her stomach, resting his head on her shoulder.]  
  
Ross: Hey.  
  
Rachel (toothpaste in mouth): Hi.  
  
Ross: Whatcha doing?  
  
Rachel: Trying to get ready for bed.   
  
Ross: Am I disturbing?  
  
Rachel (spits): No.   
  
She pats his arm across her stomach for reassurance.   
  
Rachel: I'm just finishing up.   
  
Ross: Coming to bed?  
  
Rachel: Yeah.   
  
He waited for her to walk out before turning the light off after them. In the bedroom, he climbed in on his side and encircled her in his arms. Reason number 293 that he loved their relationship: they always slept naked. It was unexplainable. Even when they didn't make love, they still slept naked. They had done it when they were dating, too. It was something neither of them had ever done in previous relationships, but it felt so natural when they were together. Neither had any idea why.   
  
Ross: You smell good.   
  
Rachel (sleepily): Mmm, I just took a shower.   
  
Ross: No, it's not soap or shampoo. It's what you always smell like. It's Rachel.   
  
Rachel (giggles): What do I smell like?  
  
Ross: Hmmm, I'm not sure. I've never smelled it before. It's a lot of different things. It's sweet.   
  
Rachel: I didn't know smells could be sweet.   
  
Ross: Most can't...yours can. It's like honey and spice.   
  
Rachel: Interesting. Do I have a distinct taste, too?  
  
Ross: Hmm...let's investigate.   
  
He bent down and kiss her shoulder softly, using his tongue to graze her skin.   
  
Ross: Yup, just what I thought.   
  
Rachel: What?  
  
Ross: You taste like you smell.   
  
She smiled and kissed his neck, burring her head into the crescent of his shoulder.   
  
Ross: Do you think we fight too much?  
  
Rachel: No. I'm pregnant. Couples that are pregnant always fight more than usual. It always ends up like this, anyway, so it can't be all bad.   
  
Ross: That's true...I love you.   
  
Rachel: I know.   
  
End of Chapter 6. To Be Continued...  
  
(Note: You know what? I changed my mind. I don't think I want much of a conflict in his one. My last one dealt with pretty heavy stuff, so when it comes down to it, I don't really feel like it this time. Haha, Sorry if that comes as a disappointment, but I kind of like writing this sappy stuff and I think it suits them better in the context of this story. The next story is probably going to deal with the birth, and I'll most likely have one more chapter after that. Hope you're enjoying it! Don't hesitate to review.) 


	7. I've Got You, Babe

Fake Plastic Trees: Chapter 7- I've Got You, Babe  
  
Summary: and baby makes three...  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
It started at around 9 am. She came out of the shower and told him she had been having stomach cramps all morning. Needless to say, there was that predictable, momentary "Ross panic". Before he had adequate time to flip out, she told him that it wasn't that bad and if they just left for the hospital then, they'd get there with plenty of time. Immediately, he mentally kicked himself in the ass for not holding himself together better. For the next few hour, he thought, he had to be the stable one. Usually, it was her who brought him back down to Earth. Now, it was his turn to repay her. Stay calm...  
  
They had gotten to the hospital in just under 10 minutes ( of course, he had timed all of the possible routes weeks beforehand). Ross had called the others in the car, and they arrived only moments afterward. They didn't make it in time to see Rachel before she was taken to the private room, though, so Ross came out to greet them.   
  
[Scene: Small waiting room in the hallway near Rachel's room. Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, and Joey are all waiting anxiously. Ross emerges from the room.]  
  
Everyone: Hey! How's she doing? What's going on?  
  
Ross: Hey, we just got here a few minutes ago. She's doing fine. I think it's still going to be a while.   
  
Monica: Are we allowed to see her?   
  
Ross: Yeah, sure. Only one at a time, though. The doctor said no more than two people were allowed in at a time.  
  
Monica (jumps up): ME FIRST!  
  
Chandler (surprised): Woah! Easy, Tiger. (To Ross) See what you've done, now? There are going to be expectations!  
  
Ross (chuckles): Come on, you'll love it when it happens.   
  
Joey: I know, man, I can't wait to have kids!  
  
Ross and Chandler (staring at him): Really?  
  
Joey: I don't know, it just seemed like the thing to say.   
  
[Scene: Inside Rachel's private room. She looks pretty exhausted, now. Ross enters with a glass of water.]  
  
Rachel: Hi, thanks.  
  
Ross: Hey. How are you holding up?  
  
Rachel (frustrated): Ugh, Ross, this sucks! How long has it been?  
  
Ross (looks at watch): Three hours.   
  
Rachel (outraged): What? That's all?   
  
Ross: Yeah. I'm sorry, Sweety. You're doing such a great job, though.  
  
Rachel: See, that's just something people say! What's "doing a good job"? What, just because I haven't passed out yet?   
  
Ross (speechless): Uh...I love you?  
  
Rachel (half smiles): Yeah, just stick to that.   
  
[Scene: Ross is sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands. He looks worn out and anxious. Chandler walks by and notices him sitting there.]  
  
Chandler: Hey, man, you okay?  
  
Ross (looks up): Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess.   
  
Chandler: What're you doing out here?  
  
Ross: The doctor's doing the internal exam. I have to leave for that.   
  
Chandler: Have to?  
  
Ross: Yeah, or, you know, I'd like to be able to look at my wife again without picturing THAT.   
  
Chandler: There you go. (sits down) You sure everything's okay?   
  
Ross (hesitates): Actually, um...(lowers voice)...I don't know.   
  
Chandler (concerned): What do you mean?  
  
Ross: Well, I was talking to the doctor earlier, and she said she thought there might be a problem.   
  
Chandler: What? Is it something serious?  
  
Ross (obviously upset, but still lowered voice): I don't know! I mean, she says she doesn't think it'll affect the baby, but it's looking like Rachel's pelvis is too small for the baby.   
  
Chandler: Yeah, but doesn't that happen a lot? I mean, can't they just do a Cesarean?  
  
Ross: I asked them that, and they said they didn't want to resort to one until they were sure, but that runs the risk of her losing a lot of blood. I know it's probably nothing, but it's freaking me out, man. I mean, she's so small...I don't know if her body will be able to cope with a lot of blood loss.   
  
Chandler (pats him in the back): I know, man. I'm sure it'll be okay, though.   
  
Ross: The doctor also mentioned something about the possibility of a "tearing"...  
  
Chandler (removes his hand from Ross' back): ...and that's when we stop explaining.   
  
Ross (runs hands through hair): Sorry, I just don't know what to do. I have to go back in there soon, but I don't want to tell her. I don't want to freak her out when it might be nothing.   
  
Chandler: Yeah... (stops his thought)  
  
Ross: What?  
  
Chandler: You know, Monica's really better with this kind of stuff.   
  
Ross (nods): Yeah, well, thanks anyway. I'm going to head back in.   
  
[Scene: The doctor is sitting at Rachel's feet, doing...something. Ross is by her head, holding her hand.]  
  
Rachel: God, Ross, I can't do this anymore!  
  
Ross: Shh, yes you can. You're doing fine. Just keep it up.   
  
Doctor: You're at about 9 centimeters, so it won't be much longer. I'll be back in a few minutes to check in.   
  
Ross (kisses her hand): Come on, Sweety, you're almost there.   
  
Rachel (throws her head back): God, this is too hard!   
  
Ross: Nothing's too hard for you, Rach. You can do this, I know you can. It'll be over in just a few more minutes.   
  
After about 15 more minutes, the doctor revealed that it was time to go to the delivery room. Ross held her hand the entire time. His ears were ringing from her screaming and he was fairly certain that he would be suffering from severe numbness and abrasions on his fingers for at least the next few days...but it was all worth it in that one moment. In that one, dreamlike moment, when the room around him was a haze and time steamed to stand still...he could not think of anything else but her face. She had the most beautiful baby blue eyes and golden brown hair that he had ever seen. For an instant, he almost forgot to breath. He had forgotten what this felt like. It had been eight years since Ben's birth, and though he loved his son more than life itself, those circumstances hadn't exactly been idea. This, on the other hand...he couldn't describe it in a million pages, in a million years. He had just had a baby, a beautiful baby girl, with the only women he had ever truly loved since he was 15. He looked down at Rachel, with tears streaming from her eyes, and it was only a matter of seconds before he could feel the warm wetness dripping down his own cheeks.   
  
Ross: She's gorgeous.   
  
Rachel: I know...God, I can't believe she's here.   
  
Ross: I can.  
  
She looked at him and smiled, placing a soft, lingering kiss on the lips. He had always believed in them. From the moment she ran into Central Perk, eight years ago, soaking wet and wearing a wedding dress from another man...he had known that this is where they would end up.   
  
Doctor: Have you come up with a name yet?  
  
Rachel:...Emma.   
  
Ross (started): So you like Emma, after all?  
  
Rachel (smiling) : Well, she's clearly an Emma.   
  
Ross: Yeah...she is. Hello Emma.   
  
[Scene: A different private room than before. Rachel's in the bed with Emma and Ross is standing next to them, stroking Emma's arm. The other four are existing from their visit.]  
  
Rachel: I think she has your lips and nose.   
  
Ross: My lips? I didn't know I had distinct lips.   
  
Rachel: Oh, you definitely do, and she got them.   
  
Ross: Well, maybe, but those are definitely you're eyes. I would recognize those anywhere.   
  
Rachel looked up at him and smiled. He bent and kissed the top of her head and she scooted over to let him sit beside her. He wrapped an arm around her and absentmindedly rubbed her shoulder.   
  
Rachel: How did you know, Ross?   
  
Ross: How did I know what?  
  
Rachel: That this is where we would end up. That this was what was right for us.   
  
Ross (pauses):...because it's you and me.   
  
End of Chapter 7. To Be Continued...  
  
(Note: Don't you just love these precious little moments we have together at the end of each chapter? Yes, yes, you know. I hope you enjoyed this one. I actually had a lot of time tonight, so I made it a little longer than the usual chapter. I guess that was necessary to accommodate all of the elements I was trying to stuff into the birth. In case you were wondering, I didn't come back to the whole Cesarean thing again on purpose. I only put it in there as a little teaser...I know, I'm mean. Like I said, though, this story is pretty much intended to be angst-free. Only 1 chapter to go.) 


End file.
